Confederation Territory of the Wreckers
Confederation Territory of the Wreckers is a sub-team of heroes of the Multi-Universe generally composed of the best and the toughest die fighters of the team. The team's missions is to take down the evil forces from imminent danger. The team started out after when Rodimus Prime had a negotiation with King Mickey and Optimus Prime to form the deal about this team who does operative commando units and goes on dangerous places to track down the villains. Members * Cyclops (X-Men) * Savage Dragon * Birdy the Mighty * Mandrake the Magician * Lothar * Panda & Clownface * 10th Muse * Judo Girl * Etrigan the Demon * Gambit * Colossus * Ms. Marvel * Grifter * El Chapulin Colorado * Forge * Angel (Warren Worthington III) * Badrock * Scythe (Tatjania) A Serbian freedom fighter from the Stormwatch and DC Comics universe. * Nightwolf * Johnny Legend * Kris Anderson * Oishi Kawaii * Mr. Majestic * Jon Snow * Cool McCool * The Flash/Barry Allen * Rumcajs * Ripclaw * Skysurfer One * Sliced Ice * Air Enforcer * Elphelt Valentine * Bishop (X-Men) * Lime (Saber Marionette J) * Cherry (Saber Marionette J) * Bloodberry (Saber Marionette J) * Luke fon Fabre * Diehard * Bang Shishigami * Scarlett Whip (Zorro: Generation Z) * Maul * Shaktimaan * Kamen Rider Stronger * Cybersix * Vampi * Machete Cortez * Kitty Pride * Taikobo * Gokudo * Black Rock Shooter * Batfink * Marshal BraveStarr * Thirty-Thirty * Jotaro Kujo * Atlas (Bluewater Comics) * Red Hulk * Duo * Reaper * Songbird * Penance * Saber Rider * Count Duckula * Captain Whammo (Super Six) ** Private Hammo * Lady MacBeth (aka Becky) * Ignis * Noah * G.e.e.K.e.r. * Hardcase * Laura Matsuda * Recca Hanabishi * Mighty Man & Yukk * Panthro * Klondike Kat * Frankenstein Jr * Spike Spiegel * Cabiria (Angel's Friends) Borrowed for the team under Rodimus Prime. * Ram Man Uncanny Cyclops Portrait Art.png 9781582407234_p0_v1_s550x406.jpg 6825-44-optimize d.jpg 4398632-01h-foc-liefeldvirg.jpg Lothar Frey.jpg clownface1.jpg 10074._SX360_QL80_TTD_.jpg 2832188-judo girl 17.jpg 3583419-9851676413-29865.jpg Gambit.jpg Colossus-4-e1435313686453-900x545.jpg 3108913-4313750083-ms ma.png 111928-18315-grifter.jpg El-chapulin-colorado-1.jpg XMEN_Forge.jpg Angel (x-men).jpg 250px-Badrock.jpg Scythe-Wildstorm-Comics-Stormwatch-Serbia-a.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-19 nightwolf - Google Search.png Johnny legend.jpg Christine anderson by wilsoncolberg-d6l6c5m.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-19 oishi kawaii - Google Search.png 5308748-13592648_10154385347148856_7815577105068587534_n(1).jpg Jon605.JPG Screenshot 2018-03-15 at 2.31.45 PM.png Flash-0.jpg O-loupezniku-rumcajsovi-jak-sel-rumcajs-pro-maslickovou-sponku.jpg Ripclaw profile pic.jpg jack-hollister-skysurfer-one-skysurfer-strike-force-8.45.jpg kim-sakai-sliced-ice-skysurfer-strike-force-9.04.jpg nate-james-air-enforcer-skysurfer-strike-force-4.45.jpg 08ccec07582a68a1eb4b799b0e8b1d14.png 250px-Lucas_Bishop_X-Men.png 306252.jpg 85465.jpg saber_marionette_j_jp.bloodberry.jpg luke-fon-fabre-tales-of-the-abyss-56.7.jpg 3081560-diehard-youngblood-9-cover.jpg Bang-shishigami1.jpg Ed99d7640.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-19 maul witcher - Google Search.png Shaktimaan.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-19 kamen rider stronger - Google Search.png Cybersix.png 843565-vampi.jpg MacheteSinCity.jpg Shadowcat0.jpeg taikobo-6694.jpg Screenshot_2019-09-19 gokudo - Google Search.png Blackrockshooter.jpg batfink.jpg Marshall-bravestarr.jpg Thirty Thirty by Cowlorado.jpg Jotaro0.jpg atlasbw.jpg Red Hulk EMH.png Duo.png 467px-Reaper-portrait.png Songbird.jpg 220px-Penancetbolts.PNG Saber Rider on His Horse.png Count Duckula.png captain-whammo-super-six-8.76.jpg k3f5.jpg Autobot Members * Rodimus Prime * Ultra Magnus * Springer * Kup * Windblade * Impactor * Roadbuster * Topspin * Leadfoot * Wheeljack * Fisitron * Jetfire Rodimus arms crossed.jpg Ultra magnus huh.png 250px-Springer launcher devastator.jpg Kup.jpg Maxresdefault windblade.jpg Impactor_Autopedia.jpg Roadbuster.jpg Topspin.png 400px-LeadfootDOTM-poster.jpg Wheeljack with swords.JPG 250px-TFSS_Fisitron_CardArt.jpg Jetfire flying full view.jpg Category:Upcoming Heroes Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Team heroes Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Heroes Category:Allies of Angels of Mass Destruction Category:Team Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies